Into the Moonlight
by Twilight-Sucht
Summary: Hey erstmals:) Also es geht grob gesagt um das Leben zwischen Jacob und Renesmee nach Breaking Dawn 2. Ob aus ihnen ein Paar wird und ób es wieder mal nen Konflikt zwischen den Cullens und denn Volturis gibt, erfährt ihr hier :D es ist meine erste FF also seit nicht allzu streng mit mir, bitte


Kapitel 1  
Nessies Sicht:

5 Jahre sind nun schon seit dem Zwischenfall mit den Volturies vergangen und da wir bis jetzt noch in Forks lebten, wird es jetzt höchste Zeit umzuziehen. Nach dem Aussehen her, könnte ich als 15 Jährige durchgehen doch in Wirklichkeit bin ich gerade mal sechs. Der Gedanke ans umziehen nach Alaska fällt mir zum einen sehr schwer obwohl ich mich rießig freue! Ich weiß, dass ich Opa Charlie jetzt länger nicht sehen werde sowie Jake´s Rudel. Das einzig positive ist, dass Jake mitkommen wird und ich ein neues Zimmer bekommen werde. Mein Dad freut sich nicht so sonderlich, dass Jake mitkommt. Ich verstehe das bis jetzt noch nicht das sich die zwei einfach nicht mögen, aber was soll man machen… Aber im großen und ganzen freue ich mich wirklich rießig auf Alaska, nicht nur weil ich dann endlich in die Schule gehen kann, Nein, auch weil ich dann endlich mein neues großes Zimmer bekomme! Aber das Jake mitkommt finde ich wirklich super, denn er ist schon seit ich ihn kenne mein allerbester Freun mit dem ich über alles reden kann. Doch irgendwie ist es in letzter Zeit eigenartig in seiner Nähe…Mal sehen was die Zeit so bringen wird.

Edwards Sicht:

Wir hätten schon vor 15 Minuten nach Alaska aufbrechen sollen, aber natürlich mussten wir ja wieder mal auf Alice und auf meine kleine Ness warten. Seit Ness wie eine Jugendliche aussieht muss meine Schwester sie jeden Tag in der Früh aufstylen wie eine Erwachsene. Leider ist sie ganz und gar nicht wie Bella, denn sie liebt es zu shoppen und alles was dazu gehört. Wenigstens lässt Alice jetzt meine Bella damit in Ruhe. ,,Renesmee und Alice kommt jetzt endlich runter! Wir müssen jetzt wirklich los, wir sind ohnehin schon spät dran!´´Alles was ich von oben zurück bekam war ein kurzes ,,Stress nicht so´´ Manchmal wünschte ich sie wär wieder meine kleine brave junge Ness aber auch sie wird älter… Nach gefühlten 10 Stunden kam sie endlich stolz die Treppe hinunter. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen wie Bella fast nicht mehr aus dem staunen raus kam und wie Jake sie anhimmelte. Ja ich gebs ja zu sie ist wirklich wunderhübsch doch ich mag es nicht wenn Jake sie so anhimmelt! Ich bin ja so froh das sie noch nicht für ihn empfindet…,,Können wir jetzt bitte endlich?´´

Nessies Sicht:

Als ich die Treppe runterkam und Jake sah, war schon wieder dieses eigenartige Gefühl und dieses kribbeln im Bauch. Als ich bemerkte das er mich ansieht wurde ich rot und versuchte so gut es geht es zu verstecken. Schnell ging ich zum Auto und stieg ein, da Dad ohnehin schon stress machte. Als wir losfuhren schaute ich traurig aus dem Fenster. Das wars erstmal mit Forks. Ich werde die Leute hier so sehr vermissen, aber jetzt beginnt ein neues Leben in Alaska! Es wird alles Perfekt werden darin bin ich mir sicher! Jake musste bemerkt haben das ich in Gedanken versunken war, denn er legte einen Arm um mich und sah mich mit seinem wunderschönen Lächeln an. Ich konnte nicht anders als zurück lächeln. Als Emmett denn Radio anmachte und zu diversen alten Songs versuchte mit zu singen, wurde die Stimmung um einiges besser, Man merkte meiner Mutter an, dass es ihr schwer fiel von Forks Abschied zu nehmen, denn sie hang sehr an meinen Opa und von hier weg zu gehen heißt ja auch unsere Verwandten hier zurück zu lassen. Wir fuhren jetzt sicher schon 6 Stunden und endlich machten wir die erste Pause. Gierig aß ich so gut wie unseren gesamten Vorrat auf, der sowieso nur für Jake und mich war. Ich widmete ihm einen unschuldigen Blick auf den hin er lachen musste. Schon bald merkte ich das es ein Fehler war, dass ich so viel gegessen hatte, denn sobald wir wieder los fuhren war mir so schlecht das ich schon fast grün anlief.

Jakes Sicht:

Ich musste Ness immer wieder besorgt anschauen. Sie sah nicht gerade Gesund aus, aber sie meinte, dass sie einfach zu viel gegessen hätte und es ihr bestens ging. Sie selbst wird wohl wissen wie es ihr geht, oder nicht? Endlich schlief sie ein. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, sie schlief wirklich in meinen Armen ein. Ich musste über beide Ohren grinsen, aber auch nur bis ich Edwards Blick sah. Wieso musste er nur Gedanken lesen können. Ich musste daran denken wie es sein könnte wenn Ness und ich ein Paar sein würden. Oh Mist! Ich hatte das gerade echt gedacht… Es war so klar das Edward jetzt von vorne knurren musste. Natürlich war das mehr als Peinlich, aber was kann ich dafür das dieser Blutsauger auch meine Gedanken lesen kann…Oh nein, schon wieder was falsches gedacht. Wären wir hier jetzt nicht in einem Auto würde er mir sicher den Kopf abreißen…Langsam schlief auch ich ein und als ich aufwachte waren wir schon in Alaska.

Nessies Sicht;


End file.
